


На мели

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Ты думаешь, мы с тобой не просто лучшие друзья? Или даже больше? − Джон откинул голову назад, и по его взгляду стало ясно, что он всерьёз недоумевает, как такой умный человек может быть таким глупым. − Ну, определённо не меньше.Оказавшись во время прилива на брошенной барже, Джон с Шерлоком по-новому взглянули на свою дружбу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 19





	На мели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940614) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



− Это всё твоя вина.

Шерлок поморщился, испытывая искушение огрызнуться, но на самом деле злости в голосе Джона не было. В его голосе звучала покорность судьбе, будто оказаться на заброшенной барже в Темзе было в порядке вещей.

По правде говоря, он был прав. В редкий момент рассеянности Шерлок забыл об одном фундаментальном аспекте самой большой реки Лондона: проклятая штука была приливом. Баржа стояла на суше, когда в поисках зацепки они оказались на ней менее получаса назад. А теперь они были окружены предательски поднимающейся водой, и не было никакой возможности вернуться на берег.

− Я не поплыву, − заявил Джон, скрестив руки на груди и качая головой.

− Я бы и не стал просить тебя об этом. Течение очень сильное. Возможно, сейчас ещё не очень глубоко, но вскоре вода поднимется выше. По крайней мере, на пару метров. − Он увидел, как Джон прищурился и закатил глаза. − Два метра − это примерно шесть с половиной футов.

− Да, всё в порядке. Я так и подумал. − Джон вздохнул, усаживаясь на металлическую крышку, закрывавшую остатки двигателя лодки.

Шерлок склонил голову в знак согласия. Большая часть Британии всё ещё жила на какой-то ублюдочной смеси имперского и метрического. Фраза «а сколько это в старых единицах измерения?» часто слетала с губ его знакомых, когда они тщетно пытались представить себе расстояние или вес. − Я чувствую, что должен извиниться.

Джон посмотрел на него так, словно у него выросла ещё одна голова, но в уголках его рта заиграла улыбка. − Да, наверное. Как надолго мы здесь застрянем?

Шерлок поморщился, зная, что Джону ответ не понравится. Потребуется около девяти часов, чтобы вода, заливавшая Темзу во время прилива, снова ушла в море. − На некоторое время. − Он покосился на небо. Может быть, сейчас только шесть часов, но солнце село час назад. − Было бы неразумно пережидать прилив. В таком случае мы выберемся отсюда только далеко за полночь.

Джон поёжился и поплотнее закутался в куртку, когда Шерлок направился к нему через палубу. Телефон светился в его руке, но маленький фонарик давал только узкий яркий луч. Лондон, может быть, и был освещён, как цирк, но в русле реки было удивительно темно.

Возможно, именно поэтому он и упал.

Что-то подвернулось ему под ноги: твёрдое, тяжёлое, какой-то металлический предмет, без сомнения, необходимый для движения баржи. Через мгновение он уже лежал на палубе.

− Чёрт, Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? − Джон мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, ощупывая его тело. Руки Джона запутались в Белстаффе, когда он осматривал Шерлока на предмет повреждений. − Эй, скажи что-нибудь?

Шерлок выругался. Вряд ли это был лучший ответ, но он, похоже, немного успокоил Джона. Вздохнув с облегчением, Джон протянул руки, чтобы его подхватить, когда Шерлок с трудом поднялся на колени. − Всё в порядке? Ничего не сломал?

− Нет, − проворчал Шерлок, не обращая внимания на несколько царапин. Они заживут. В основном в синяках была его гордость. Прищурившись, Шерлок посмотрел на телефон. Или, по крайней мере, на то, что от него осталось. − Ох.

− Что значит «ох»?

− Ну, ты помнишь, как утром сказал, что твой мобильник не заряжен, но он тебе не понадобится, так как ты будешь со мной, поэтому оставишь его в квартире?

− Да...

Шерлок поднял мобильник и поморщился, когда кусочки экрана рассыпались сверкающим каскадом. Амолед* был искореженной развалиной, и судя по тому, как на нём закружились цвета, прежде чем почернел экран, схема тоже не получила удовольствия от столкновения с палубой.

− Это могло быть ошибкой.

В Джоне было много такого, чем он восхищался. Одним из них была его способность выражать широкий спектр эмоций всего несколькими грубыми словами. Он всё это чувствовал. Его неверие в их невезение, его разочарование их положением, его досада из-за того, что он не зарядил свой собственный телефон и его абсолютная беспомощность.

Он услышал, как глубоко вздохнул Джон, и, подняв голову, увидел, как тот стиснул зубы, по-солдатски кивнув в знак согласия, что так часто помогало ему в прошлом. − Значит, теперь мы не сможем позвать на помощь?

− Нет, не обычными средствами.

Шерлок осторожно поднялся на ноги, морщась от боли в ушибленных коленях. Более чем слегка пошатываясь, он поморщился, пытаясь придумать план действий.

− Ого, ого. Садись. − Сильные руки Джона схватили его за плечи, почти опрокинув на прежнее импровизированное сиденье. − Ты ударился головой?

− По-моему, мне удалось удариться везде, − пробормотал он, пытаясь побороть румянец, заливший его щеки. Он чувствовал себя достаточно глупо из-за всей этой катастрофы с приливом. Это действительно добавляло соль на рану.

Джон отступил назад, и Шерлок услышал, как он похлопывает себя по карманам. По правде говоря, отсутствие света было почти жутким. Он уже привык к вечному лондонскому сиянию, но здесь царили далёкие сумерки, придававшие теням не более чем чёткость очертаний.

Внезапная яркая вспышка фонарика заставила его зажмурить глаза, сморгнув внезапный танец пятен перед глазами.

− Прости. Не посмотришь на меня? − Осмотр Джона был коротким, но тщательным, и он удовлетворённо кивнул. − С твоими глазами всё в порядке. Крови тоже нет, а это уже кое-что. Ты в порядке? Больше ничего не болит?

− Нет, я в порядке. Я в порядке.

Синие глаза смотрели на Шерлока серьёзно и решительно, но не было никаких доказательств, чтобы опровергнуть его ответ.

− По крайней мере, у нас есть немного света. − Джон махнул рукой с фонариком. − Это лучше, чем ничего, учитывая, что твой телефон сломался. Может быть, мы найдём что-нибудь, что нам поможет? Что-то, что мы упустили?

Джон помог ему подняться, держась рядом на случай, если он снова упадёт. Узкий луч фонарика не предназначался для поиска в темноте, но они делали всё, что могли, осматривая палубу в поисках чего-нибудь полезного.

В нескольких ящиках не нашлось ничего, кроме старых инструментов. Ракетница принесла короткую искру надежды, но не было никаких сигнальных ракет, с помощью которых они могли бы позвать на помощь. Различные гаечные и разводные ключи были бесполезны, а аптечка первой помощи оказалась пустой.

− Это место было вычищено начисто. − Джон распахнул двери в трюм, вздрогнув, когда в тишине скрип зазвучал, как похоронный звон. − Но я мог бы где-нибудь здесь поискать одеяла.

Шерлок последовал за ним, морщась от тихих звуков капающей воды. Им повезло, что баржа всё ещё оставалась водонепроницаемой. Но через год или два её река заберёт. Корпус под его ногами уже сейчас казался ненадёжным, а всё, что их встречало, было пустым, тёмным пространством, где когда-то размещали груз.

− Здесь грязно.

− Угольная пыль, − объяснил Шерлок, проведя пальцем по стене и понюхав блестящий чёрный порошок.

− А нельзя ли разжечь им огонь? Что-то, чтобы люди знали, что мы здесь?

− Нет, если только ты не хочешь поджечь всю баржу. − Он указал на пылинки, блестевшие в луче фонаря. − Она повсюду. Любое возгорание, скорее всего, вызовет взрыв.

− Отлично. − Джон вздохнул, обратив своё внимание на крошечный участок, который, казалось, был жилым помещением старой команды. Лязгнувшая дверь отгораживала его от остальной части трюма, и она протестующе заскрипела, когда Джон потянул её на себя.

Там почти ничего не было, даже коек. Конечно, давно ушедшая команда могла бы причалить к берегу реки, чтобы где-нибудь переночевать, если понадобится. Вместо этого там обнаружились маленький столик и пара шкафов.

Джон открыл их и заглянул в самую глубину. − Ага! Одеяла. − Он вытащил рваные одеяла, больше похожие на тряпки, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Что-то звякнуло при этом движении, и глаза Джона загорелись, когда он полез в шкаф и достал бутылку.

− Виски! − Он ухмыльнулся. − Дешёвый, но... − пожатие плечами говорило о том, что ему всё равно. − Это поможет нам согреться.

− Это создаст иллюзию тепла, − заметил Шерлок, но он не собирался лишать Джона этого комфорта. Бутылочка была маленькая, и они не могли больше ничего сделать, кроме как ждать спасения или медленного отлива, в зависимости от того, что наступит раньше.

Баржа издала тихий стонущий звук, её старый металл закачался на воде. По крайней мере, прилив не поднялся так высоко, чтобы их унесло течением. Киль, казалось, глубоко увяз в речном иле. И всё же Шерлоку не хотелось ночевать здесь, внизу, в окружении водяной могилы, защищённой лишь увядающей шкурой корабля.

− Наверх? − предположил Джон, очевидно разделяя его чувства. − Там полно щелей от ветра.

− После тебя. − Взмахнув рукой, он, следуя за Джоном на палубу, стал подниматься по узким ступенькам. Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти лучшее место. Ветер дул с южного берега, и они выбрали место на северной стороне лодки, окружённое многочисленными трубами и вентиляционными отверстиями. Это судно было построено не для скорости. Когда-то его палуба была открыта, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ к грузовому отсеку для погрузки. Теперь эти металлические панели оставались закрытыми, ржавыми, но, к счастью, твёрдыми под ногами.

Джон работал быстро, двигаясь с деловитостью солдата. В прошлом им обоим приходилось спать под открытым небом, но Джон тогда был трезв, и это была пустыня. А вот Шерлок большую часть времени находился тогда под кайфом; комфорт не был в приоритете. И тепла тоже не было.

− Накинь это на плечи. Особенно сзади на шее, − посоветовал Джон, протягивая одно одеяло, прежде чем накинуть другое себе на плечи. Завернувшись в него, он повернулся к оставшимся одеялам. − Сядь и подтяни колени к груди.

Шерлок повиновался, устроившись в нише, которую они нашли. Джон быстро сел рядом с ним и укрыл их одеялами, плотно обмотав их вокруг ног и закрыв все щели. − Убедись, что ты сидишь на своём пальто, хорошо? Подбери как можно больше ткани между собой и лодкой, иначе она просто украдёт твоё тепло.

− Здесь недостаточно холодно, чтобы убить нас, − заметил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на мрачный взгляд, брошенный Джоном в его сторону.

− Нет, но всё равно это чертовски неудобно, и даже когда мы слезем с этой проклятой штуковины, нам будет ещё далеко до тёплой постели. − Джон вздохнул. − Не думаю, что кто-нибудь заметит наше отсутствие, не так ли?

Шерлок покачал головой, поморщившись от боли, пронзившей его виски. Он привёл Джона сюда в поисках зацепок, преследуя предчувствие. Он не ожидал встретить какую-либо неминуемую опасность. Не то чтобы, признал он, они были в большой опасности. Погода стояла тихая и мягкая для этого времени года. Крушение баржи было отмечено буями, и, кроме того, морское движение было незначительным. Речные круизы не беспокоили этот довольно унылый участок воды.

− Вот. − Джон подтолкнул его локтем, предлагая бутылку. Он сделал глоток, и потом Шерлок принял её, последовав его примеру и удивлённо подняв бровь. Джон сказал, что виски дешёвый, но не настолько, как опасался Шерлок. В конце концов, были и худшие способы провести вечер. По крайней мере, у него была хорошая компания.

Вокруг них текла вода, шлёпая игривыми волнами по барже. Справа от них был перекинут через реку один из мостов, и движение по нему превратилось в мерцающую линию волшебных огней вдалеке. А на небе можно было заметить даже несколько звёзд.

− А что именно ты надеялся здесь найти? − спросил Джон, глубже забираясь в их импровизированное гнездо, когда Шерлок вернул бутылку.

− Один из моих информаторов сообщил, что видел нашего подозреваемого на реке в этом районе. Это казалось самой очевидной целью. Я надеялся, что мы найдём какие-нибудь доказательства... чего-нибудь. − Он пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул. − Возможно, место встречи или место высадки. Однако, если он использует это место, он будет осторожен. В общем, это не было одним из моих самых успешных дел.

Он старался не дуться. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы не впадать в такие детские истерики, да и вряд ли это дело могло его сильно заинтересовать. В лучшем случае обычное убийство: какая-то сделка с наркотиками провалилась, или так, во всяком случае, казалось. И всё же Лондон в данный момент не мог предложить ничего лучшего. Либо это, либо сидеть и застаиваться в своей скуке. Будучи достаточно плохим соседом по квартире в хороший день, он предпочёл бы избавить друга от глубин своей скуки, насколько это возможно.

− Ты его получишь. − Джон толкнул ногу Шерлока своей ногой; прикосновение было успокаивающим. − Ты всегда так делаешь. Ну, почти всегда. − Его улыбка сверкнула в темноте, и Шерлок хмыкнул. − Кроме того, по крайней мере, мы знаем, куда он не собирался. Итак, каковы же альтернативы?

− Возможно, встреча на другом судне, чтобы что-то быстро передать, но почему именно здесь? Зачем делать это в той части реки, которая находится в постоянном движении и создаёт опасные условия для плавания? − Шерлок наморщил нос. − Конечно, мой информатор мог ошибиться.

− Твоя сеть − маловероятно, они довольно надёжны.

− Верно, но это не оставляет нам ничего, кроме вопросов без ответов.

В какой-то момент их разговора Джон уронил голову на плечо Шерлока; его волосы щекотали шею, а вес тела успокаивал. Не раздумывая, Шерлок опустился ниже, чтобы Джону было поудобнее.

Возможно, это виски убаюкивало их в уютном чувстве безопасности, а может, темнота позволила им опустить маски, которые они оба так крепко держали, но Шерлок обнаружил, что прислонился виском к макушке Джона, а его тело расслабилось, несмотря на покусывающий их холод.

Джон фыркнул от смеха, и его волосы защекотали кожу Шерлока, когда он слегка встряхнул головой. − Что мы делаем?

− Ждём отлива, − нахмурился Шерлок, подозревая, что Джон не имел в виду вопрос буквально, но не мог придумать другого ответа.

− Только не это, придурок. Это... мы.

Последнее слово прозвучало немного сдавленно. Если бы он не знал лучше, Шерлок подумал бы, что Джон боится. Конечно, ни один из них не был особенно искусен в обсуждении несколько туманного царства эмоций. Шерлок держался в стороне от всей этой неразберихи, а Джон был солдатом и англичанином, воспитанным в соответствии с определёнными ошибочными стандартами поведения.

− Я всё время удивляюсь. Например, в самом начале все просто... предполагали. − Последовала пауза, и Шерлок понял, что Джон делает ещё один глоток виски. Мгновение спустя он принял бутылку, поколебавшись, прежде чем сделать глоток. Не потому, что он нуждался в этом, а потому, что это было важно, так или иначе: цена, которую нужно заплатить, чтобы заставить Джона говорить.

− А теперь я говорю им, что ты − мой лучший друг. Просто... − Джон пошевелился, и одеяла вокруг них едва уловимо зашуршали, когда он пожал плечами. − Ничего, не обращай внимания.

Шерлок облизнул губы, и у него перехватило дыхание. Когда-то он с благодарностью ухватился бы за отказ Джона. Эмоциональное вовлечение не было преимуществом в его работе, но такие вещи и не требовали разрешения. Коварные и мягкие, они прокрадывались в вас, оставаясь незамеченными, пока вы не оказывались пойманными в ловушку и уже не могли убежать.

Нет, с некоторым удивлением осознал он, ему бы этого не хотелось. Джон был... он был _необходим_. Шерлок не мог представить себе жизни без него. А так все знали, что лучший способ добраться до Шерлока через Джона, и наоборот. Они стали одним целым: неразлучными, терпящими все слабости, которые давала их близость, но не получающими удовольствия ни от одной из выгод.

Никакая логика, сколь бы хрупкой она ни была, не могла бы поддержать продолжение существования в таком состоянии.

У Шерлока затрепетало в животе, и он сморщил нос, пытаясь отогнать свои собственные уязвимые слова, даже когда произносил их. − Ты думаешь, мы с тобой не просто лучшие друзья? Или даже больше?

Джон откинул голову назад, и по его взгляду стало ясно, что он всерьёз недоумевает, как такой умный человек может быть таким глупым. − Ну, определённо не меньше. − Он сказал это с такой уверенностью, что Шерлок невольно усмехнулся, и его улыбка сверкнула серпом в темноте.

− Значит, больше?

В воздухе повисло тяжёлое дыхание, и Шерлок с трудом сглотнул от внезапной сухости в горле. Глаза Джона ярко блестели в полумраке, тонкие губы приоткрылись ради... чего-то. Казалось, они стояли на пороге неизбежного, и не холод заставил Шерлока задрожать в пальто.

Глухое «бум» у борта баржи заставило их обоих подпрыгнуть, и они одновременно повернули головы, чтобы вглядеться в сумерки.

− Что это было, чёрт возьми? − прошипел Джон. Он прозвучал, как дикий кот, разъярённый тем, что их уединение было нарушено. И всё же Шерлок не мог сказать ничего утешительного, особенно когда услышал плеск воды и звон металла, когда кто-то стал подниматься на палубу баржи.

С тихим проклятием он прижал руку к плечу Джона, заталкивая их обоих глубже в нишу. В нескольких футах от них закачался луч света, раздвигая темноту, скрывавшую их в своих складках.

Затаив дыхание, Шерлок выглянул из-за края металлической конструкции и не сразу понял, кто стоит в дюжине шагов от него. Льюис Лич, подозреваемый в убийстве.

Растрёпанные длинные волосы свисали ему на уши и падали на лицо. Он не выглядел старым, возможно, ему было лет двадцать, но внимание Шерлока привлекла спортивная сумка, которую тот держал в другой руке. Она практически трещала по швам.

Что-то блеснуло у него на поясе, и Шерлок заколебался. Джон напрягся, его дыхание с шипением вырвалось при виде пистолета, едва скрытого складкой футболки Лича.

Неприятная проблема, но не непреодолимая. Джон мог оставить свой телефон дома, но он никогда не выходил на улицы Лондона без своего Зига, не тогда, когда они занимались подобным делом.

Шерлок быстро повернулся к Джону, кивнув головой в сторону дальнего борта баржи. Джон скривился, но спорить не стал. Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы нуждаться в словах − они делали это или что-то подобное столько раз, что Шерлок и сосчитать не мог. Они двигались как хорошо смазанный механизм. Шерлок оставался на месте, чтобы дать Джону время скрыться в тени.

Мгновение спустя он поднялся на ноги, позволив одеялам упасть на палубу, а пальто улеглось вокруг него. Шелест ткани привлёк внимание Лича, как он и надеялся, и Шерлок поднял бровь, когда сумка с глухим стуком упала на пол, позволив Личу дотянуться до пистолета.

− Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?!

Шерлок наклонил голову, оценивая весь внешний вид Лича − от пота, блестевшего на его верхней губе, до ненадёжного подёргивания пистолета в руке. Похоже, он пробовал товар на вкус. Может, он и не видел, что там внутри, но Шерлок готов был поспорить, что там полно амфетаминов или ещё какой-нибудь дряни. Без сомнения, в сумке находилась значительная ценность; несомненно, она стоила того, чтобы убить за неё.

− Ты же знаешь, что тебя ничего не ждёт. Никакого выигрыша. Особенно после того, что случилось с Деннисом Невиллом.

Он спрятал ухмылку, когда взгляд Лича метнулся к крышке лодки, показывая, где именно спрятаны деньги, которые тот надеялся получить. Шерлок обыскал лодку, но что-то, должно быть, ускользнуло от его внимания. Либо в этом, либо в истории, которую ему рассказали, была доля правды.

− Вы находитесь в розыске по подозрению в убийстве. Вы думаете, что ваши знакомые захотят иметь с вами дело?

− ДА ПОШЁЛ ТЫ! − сплюнул Лич, выставляя пистолет вперёд и облизывая губы с безумными глазами. − Это не так. Нев... он... − по лицу Лича промелькнула судорога горя и ярости. Шерлок видел переломный момент в его взгляде.

− Жадный? Или испугался? − Шерлок склонил голову набок и сделал один осторожный шаг вперёд. − Либо ему нужны были деньги, либо он хотел уйти. И вы его убили. Это тоже не была чистая казнь. Он умолял, после того как вы выстрелили ему в живот. Он умолял? Он плакал, когда вы направили пистолет ему в лицо?

− ЗАТКНИСЬ!

Метнувшись, как молния, Джон выскочил из тени и всем своим весом врезался в Лича. Пистолет отлетел в сторону, и Шерлок сделал выпад, наступив на него прежде, чем тот успел перелететь через край палубы и упасть в Темзу.

Лич схватился с Джоном, но это была бесполезная, несогласованная возня с человеком, потерявшим рассудок. Джон уклонился от одного дикого, размашистого удара и схватил Лича за горло. В тот же миг эти руки вцепились в рукав его куртки. Лич был слишком отвлечён инстинктом, чтобы остановиться и подумать о том, как убежать: слишком занят рыданиями – прерывистыми, ужасными звуками − чтобы выплёвывать проклятия, которые Шерлок мог видеть в диком блеске его глаз.

− Вот. − Шерлок схватил какую-то старую верёвку, истлевшую, но всё ещё крепкую, и бросил её Джону. − Я подержу его за ноги. − Он предпочёл бы, чтобы Лич лежал на животе, с руками за спиной, но заставить его сотрудничать было далёкой фантазией. Слишком вероятно, что он захочет отобрать оружие, либо прыгнет в реку, а если они не будут осторожны, он может утащить одного или обоих с собой в глубину.

Джон работал быстро, и к тому времени, когда Шерлок связал ноги Лича, он уже обыскал его, проверяя все карманы на предмет чего-нибудь опасного или полезного.

− Вот. − Он ухмыльнулся и протянул Шерлоку мобильный. − Думаю, тебе лучше позвонить Грегу, если только ты не хочешь туда попасть. − Он указал на шлюпку, которая была крепко привязана к борту баржи. Она покачивалась на волнах, как игрушка, едва ли достаточно большая для двоих, не говоря уже о нём, Джоне и бьющемся пленнике.

− Думаю, что нет.

Он взял в руки мобильный − судя по виду, это был маленький обшарпанный одноразовый телефон − и набрал номер Лестрейда.

− Да, а это кто? − Лестрейд казался встревоженным: ещё один долгий день и ещё одна поздняя ночь.

− Мы на барже в Темзе, недалеко от Уондсвортского моста. Будьте оперативны. Мы произвели арест.

− Шерлок? Что...

Он повесил трубку прежде, чем Лестрейд успел вставить хоть слово. Если бы он дал детективу шанс, то задал бы все вопросы, а у Шерлока были более неотложные дела.

Подняв пластмассовый фонарь с того места, где тот валялся на палубе, он ткнул пальцем в сумку. Молнии разошлись со скрежещущим шипением, обнажив белые брикеты внутри, каждый завёрнутый в полиэтилен. Судебно-медицинская экспертиза могла бы рассказать им больше, но это было не так приятно, как сахар, и Шерлок испытал мрачное удовольствие, зная, что его выводы были правильными.

− Что ты делаешь? − спросил Джон, поворачиваясь к крышке двигателя. Он, не колеблясь, следил за пленником, пригвоздив его к углу глазом пистолета, направленным прямо на него. Лич скрежетал зубами, выражение его лица было грозным и ошеломлённым, но он не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы попытаться уйти. Возможно, он знал, что это может быть последним, что он сделает в своей жизни.

− Когда я упомянул о деньгах, он посмотрел в ту сторону. Это же просто перевалочный пункт. Кто-то собирал их для распространения − или собирался это сделать. Хотя, если они хоть немного узнают о том, что затеял наш друг, они будут избегать этого места, как чумы.

− Грег сейчас разозлится, − пробормотал Джон. − Наркотики − не его подразделение.

− Нет, но есть убийство. Он просто должен научиться делиться со своими друзьями из команды по борьбе с наркотиками.

Джон невесело фыркнул, но звук оказался наполовину заглушён лязгом металла о металл. Старый двигатель превратился в месиво ржавчины и поршней, и Шерлок, прищурившись, вгляделся в его тёмные очертания.

− Фонарик? − Он властно протянул руку, только чтобы посмотреть на Джона, когда тот не подчинился.

− Задний карман, − ответил Джон, не отводя от пленника ни взгляда, ни прицела. − Тебе придётся самому его достать. − В его голосе послышался намёк на усмешку, и Шерлоку показалось, что он заметил лёгкую игривую улыбку, которая то появлялась, то исчезала.

Если пальцы Шерлока и задержались во влажных глубинах кармана Джона чуть дольше положенного, он бы никогда в этом не признался. Что-то всё еще гудело между ними, электрический заряд, наполовину скрытый серьёзностью ситуации и страхом преступника, привлечённого к ответственности. От этого у Шерлока забилось сердце, но он стряхнул это, пытаясь сосредоточиться на предстоящей задаче.

Луч рассекал тени, становясь всё ярче и сфокусированнее в замкнутом пространстве. Он отбрасывал свой свет на паутину, грязь и ржавчину, но не было никаких признаков денег: ни банкнот, ни драгоценностей. Просто пустая оболочка невыполненных обещаний.

− Ничего, − пробормотал он. − Как я и подозревал. Похоже, вся эта неразбериха началась и закончится вместе с ним. По крайней мере, на этот раз.

Он продолжал бродить по судну, глядя на него новыми глазами в свете фонаря. Смотреть было особенно не на что, но кое-какие заметные детали всё же появились. Самым примечательным был чистый пол трюма. Хотя стены могут быть грязными от угольной пыли давно доставленных грузов, кто-то приложил усилия, чтобы убедиться, что не будет пыли, на которой можно было бы оставить проклятые следы.

Вскоре до его ушей донесся отдалённый рёв мотора, и быстрый взгляд вдоль реки высветил красные и синие огни полицейского судна. Опытные водители легко ориентировались в изменчивых водах. Отлив оставался далёкой перспективой. Сейчас вода была достаточно глубока, чтобы нести гладкие, мелкокилевые суда к их борту.

Через несколько минут они подплыли, и офицеры быстро и эффективно наводнили палубу. Лестрейд стоял среди них, взбираясь на борт с куда меньшей грацией. Выражение его лица стало мрачным, и он беспомощно развёл руками, требуя информации.

− Льюис Лич. Твой убийца. − Шерлок остановился в нескольких футах от Лестрейда, наблюдая, как полицейские берут под стражу убийцу, который рычал и ругался, но ничего не говорил. Когда они припыли, Джон спрятал пистолет и теперь стоял, скрестив руки на груди, с лёгким интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

− В сумке − наркотики. Какой-то амфетамин, если мои подозрения верны. Его напарник либо пожадничал, либо захотел уйти. − Шерлок пожал плечами. − К сожалению, известие о случившемся должно было дойти до его связного. Это должна была быть анонимная высадка.

− Должна была быть? − спросил Лестрейд, приподняв бровь.

− Здесь нет денег. И нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то приближался к судну с тех пор, как мы прибыли.

− А вообще, что вы здесь делаете?

− Слежка. − Выдумка Джона была ровной и уравновешенной, будто она уже несколько минут вертелась у него на языке. − Мы получили наводку от одного из информаторов Шерлока. Мы не хотели тратить твоё время, если это окажется ложной наводкой, поэтому решили залечь на дно и посмотреть, что произойдёт.

− Когда он появился один с изобличающими уликами в руках, мне показалось разумным произвести гражданский арест. − Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном в короткой вспышке молчаливого общения. Лестрейд узнает правду позже − что их так называемая слежка на самом деле была тем, что они застряли из-за собственной глупости Шерлока − но сейчас Джон избавил его от этого небольшого унижения.

Лестрейд вздохнул, крепко сжав зубы за губами, будто подавлял дюжину жалоб на процедуру: ничего такого, чего они не слышали раньше. Наконец он проглотил их, покачав головой и ткнув большим пальцем в сторону второй из трёх лодок, которые покачивались у борта баржи. − Садитесь, − приказал он. − Пусть мои парни хорошенько осмотрят место преступления. Команда по наркотикам тоже захочет в этом участвовать. Мне нужно вернуться в участок и рассказать им.

− Тебе нужны наши показания? − спросил Джон.

Недовольное ворчание Шерлока осталось незамеченным, и лицо Лестрейда смягчилось, когда он устало провёл рукой по глазам. − Да, конечно, но это может подождать. Давайте сначала разберемся с ним. Он может брыкаться в тюрьме, пока мы не будем готовы начать разбирать всё это на части. Давайте отвезём вас домой.

Путешествие к берегу было закончено за несколько минут, плеск волн о корпус лодки было их единственным прощанием, прежде чем Лестрейд ткнул большим пальцем в сторону своей машины. − Тогда пошли.

− Разве тебе не пора возвращаться в участок? − спросил Шерлок, приподняв бровь в ответ на его суровый взгляд.

− Ничего не могу поделать, пока они не закажут этого ублюдка. У меня есть время, если ты не хочешь подождать кэб.

− Нет! − Джон прервал его прежде, чем Шерлок успел что-либо сказать. − Я замёрз. Я хотел бы вернуться домой.

− Не совсем одет для слежки, − заметил инспектор, и Шерлок снова вспомнил, что Лестрейд не так глуп, как кажется. Тем не менее, он, казалось, не нуждался в объяснениях, когда все они сели в машину и начали прокладывать себе путь через ночной лондонский трафик.

Они с Джоном сидели по разные стороны в машине, а между ними зияла полоска заднего сиденья. Обычно воцарялась уютная тишина, но на этот раз всё было по-другому. Шерлок чувствовал это по напряжённому воздуху и пронзительному, настойчивому осознанию того, что тело Джона находится так близко к нему. Его мысли, обычно более медленные и удовлетворённые после раскрытия дела, продолжали буйствовать, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к разговору, прерванному Личом с его приходом.

Что Джон собирался сказать в ответ? Что он собирался сделать? Между ними развернулось целое новое царство возможностей, которые так и остались неосознанными. Теперь же сердце Шерлока бешено колотилось в груди, отчаявшись от тревожного возбуждения.

И он был не единственным. Хотя они и не соприкасались физически, каким-то шестым, очень человеческим чувством он ощущал исходящее волнами напряжение Джона. И мог видеть его в отражении окна, смотрящего невидящим взглядом на проплывающий мимо город.

Наблюдал ли он за Шерлоком, пока тот смотрел на него? Когда они не могли, наблюдали ли их отражения?

Даже Лестрейд, казалось, понял, что что-то случилось. Шерлок не упустил из виду, как его взгляд то и дело скользил по зеркалу заднего вида, брови хмурились, а глаза были задумчивыми. Его внимание привлекло не движение за его спиной, в этом Шерлок был уверен. Он наблюдал за ними, без сомнения, и видел гораздо больше, чем Шерлок хотел бы показать.

Должно быть, это была самая странная поездка в его жизни, и к тому времени, когда они подъехали к дому 221, он был готов выпрыгнуть из своей кожи, каждый нерв искрился и каждый вздох был слишком поверхностным, чтобы удовлетворить его потребности.

Он выскочил из машины, коротко поблагодарив Лестрейда, и потянулся за ключами. Джон задержался, чтобы пообещать детективу поболтать с ним в пабе через несколько дней.

Отъезжая, машина Лестрейда мурлыкала, но этот звук был далеко не так приятен, как размеренный, почти хищный шаг приближающегося Джона, медленный и задумчивый. Предвкушение пробежало по спине Шерлока, пока он возился с замком. Он быстро толкнул дверь, отчаянно желая оказаться внутри, подальше от глаз любопытных, которые могут слоняться по улице.

Бейкер-стрит приветствовала их, и Джон закрыл за ними дверь, запечатав их в святилище их дома.

Сколько раз они оба стояли здесь после очередного дела, задыхаясь от смеха или вялые от усталости? В нём всегда чувствовалось что-то ещё, но на этот раз... на этот раз в нем не было ничего тонкого.

Шерлок прислонился к стене у подножия лестницы, наблюдая, как Джон крадётся через небольшое пространство между ними. Он двигался с ленивой, небрежной уверенностью, от которой сердце Шерлока подскочило к горлу. Его руки дрожали, во рту внезапно пересохло. Это был не страх, ничего подобного, но эмоции всё ещё наполняли его до краёв, переполняя с каждым неуверенным вздохом.

Джон остановился, оказавшись нос к носу, так близко, что Шерлок ощутил исходящий от его кожи аромат: свежий воздух и запах мыла. Своим присутствием он заполнил личное пространство Шерлока, не оставив места ни для чего другого: все мысли о деле улетучились. Как они могли претендовать на его внимание, когда этот-Джон был прямо перед ним?

− Значит, больше? − Шерлок хрипло повторил свой предыдущий вопрос. Тогда река держала их обоих в своих тисках. Теперь, хотя Шерлок и знал, что они оба стоят на твёрдой земле, мир всё ещё словно двигался, танцуя под мягкий плеск воды.

Улыбка Джона могла бы осветить весь город. Только жар в его глазах затмевал её; его пристальный взгляд скользил по коже Шерлока и вызывал дрожь желания.

− Определённо больше, − пробормотал Джон, его ресницы затрепетали, когда он наклонился и завладел губами Шерлока своими собственными.

Жар и тепло − простой жест, но Шерлоку казалось, что это нечто большее. Это было так, как если бы обширная, далеко раскинувшаяся цепь их существования наконец-то соединилась, и последний кусочек встал на место, чтобы привести всё это к великолепной, электрической жизни. Его нервы дрожали от возбуждения, пальцы вцепились в куртку Джона и погладили его по спине. Джон придвинулся ближе, раздвигая ноги и втискиваясь в пространство между бёдер Шерлока, заставляя его застонать от трепетного желания.

Джон навалился на него тяжким грузом, полностью доверяя ему, и у Шерлока закружилась голова. На этот раз его мысли затихли, остановленные мужчиной, который целовал его с такой очевидной, жаркой страстью.

Это всегда было больше, чем дружба. Это казалось неизбежным с того самого момента, как они встретились, когда мир накренился именно так, чтобы привести их жизни на орбиту друг друга.

Одно путешествие подошло к концу, и теперь они делали первые шаги на пути к следующему приключению.

К жизни, которую они делили вместе.

***

* − Активная матрица на органических светодиодах − технология создания дисплеев для мобильных устройств, компьютерных мониторов и телевизоров. Технология подразумевает использование органических светодиодов в качестве светоизлучающих элементов и активной матрицы из тонкоплёночных транзисторов для управления светодиодами.


End file.
